


i’m turning out the lights ( to remember how to see)

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Book 2: Ravensong, Book 3: Heartsong, Dreams, Feralsong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Sometimes he dreams of Green Creek. He dreams of the clearing and the sunshine and laying against Carter in his wolf form.In which Gavin dreams of a boy and his pack.
Relationships: Carter Bennett/Gavin Livingstone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	i’m turning out the lights ( to remember how to see)

**Author's Note:**

> I was just having a lot of Gavin feels this morning and this came out and idk.
> 
> The title comes from 'Light' by Sleeping at Last

_ Carter, Carter, Carter. _ Always following him. Won't stay away. He's left notes for  _ stupid Carter _ . Notes that say stay away, stop following and go back to your pack.

He's lying on the bed in another motel room, in another town, in another state following his father, so that Carter is safe. There's always another place to go. Can't be somewhere too long.

Sometimes he dreams of Green Creek. He dreams of the clearing and the sunshine and laying against Carter in his wolf form. Sometimes there's another wolf with him. It's white with black spots on it. He doesn't know this wolf, but it feels like pack. The wolf wants to tell him something, it grabs his shirt and tries to drag him towards something.  _ I can _ 't he cries out to it, but the wolf doesn't listen. It keeps pushing him somewhere. He knows where this path goes. It goes to the big white house where the pack lives. 

Elizabeth is in his dreams sometimes. She tells him that it's okay. She sings to him and it reminds him of a voice he's never known. She sings a song he knows so well but can't remember hearing. He feels safe and relaxed when she sings to him and he falls asleep to her voice, content and safe. 

_ Carter, Carter, Carter _ always he dreams of Carter. Of the stupid boy with the hair like the sun. The boy that smells like  _ mine. _ He dreams of being a wolf again, curling up on the end of Carter's bed like he'd done so many times before. Rolling around in the bed so it always smells like him. 

It was easier as a wolf. He doesn't like these emotions. The thoughts that sometimes drift to his foster parents, to Elijah and what she did to him, to where he is now. Will he ever feel the safety of Green Creek again. He has to protect them. They're not ready to face his father yet. 

He thinks about the witch, Gordo. They're brothers whatever that means. To come from this evil thing what does that mean for them? When he was a wolf he'd come into the shop with Carter once. He loved the smell. He'd padded into the office. Gordo was there. The witch kept looking at a photo and he knew the face the witch was sad about. The boy Robbie. He knew. Robbie was gone and Kelly was all blue, and Gordo was all blue, and Ox was all blue and everyone else was a brilliant violet. He put his head on Gordo's lap. He still hated the witch, but something in Gavin wanted to comfort him. Gordo's fingers scratched his head. 

He wondered if they would all look for him like they looked for Robbie. He didn't want them to. They'd get themselves killed and he couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. He'd go with his father as long as he had to to keep them safe. 

He dreams of a boy with sun in his hair and oceans in his eyes. A boy who won't listen to the word stop. He dreams of a day when this could be over and maybe they can be together again. A time when he can curl up against the boy that smells like his and he won't be a wolf and he'll bite the boy so everyone knows who's the boy is. 


End file.
